Jasmonic acid derivatives have been shown to be an effective anti-aging active as is evidenced in US2010/0179222, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference. A particularly effective example thereof is sodium tetrahydrojasmonate. Its anti-aging/anti-wrinkle efficacy has been well demonstrated. However, due to its high electrolyte content and amphiphilic characteristics (i.e. possessing both hydrophilic and lipophilic properties), sodium tetrahydrojasmonate is not easily formulated into an emulsion having desirable texture and, more importantly, stability profiles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-aging composition in the form of a stable emulsion capable of carrying large quantities of jasmonic acid derivatives, which is also tactilely pleasing to consumers upon application.